1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to real-time vital sign monitoring devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for monitoring a prisoner's vital signs in a prison.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to monitor the vital signs of prisoners without risking the safety of guards, medical personnel and the like.
The prior art has failed to provide a means for monitoring prisoners in prison.